The Bet Series
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: A three part series, where Dan lost a bet with Phil, and Phil got to be in charge for a week. WARNING: KINK, SMUT, TOYS, SLASH. DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THOSE THINGS? THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. NO PLOT. PURE SEX GUYS. SMUTSMUTSMUTTYSMUT.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah... You're a good doggy, aren't you Dan?" Phil asked, smirking down at Dan from the sofa, and watching the boy roll around naked on the floor, with fake ears, and a strap on tail. Dan let out a small, shy bark at Phil and blushed. He'd lost a bet with Phil, and it had been winner gets to be boss for a week. Which meant Dan had to do whatever Phil wanted.

He had expected to be doing chores, cleaning and making food, stuff like that. Maybe in a French maid outfit, but he definitely didn't expect this. He didn't expect to be dressed like a dog, he didn't expect to have a cock ring on, and he didn't expect Phil to be teasing him the way he was. He'd already made Dan cum five times that day while he crawled around the house.

Phil had put a vibrator in Dan, and turned it up to max. At first, Dan came straight away, but as the day went on, he learnt to try and stop himself, as Phil spanked him everything he came, until he finally placed a cock ring on Dan, and the boy could no longer crawl from his need. "If I've been a good boy, then will you let me cum? Please Phil, god I need it... I /need/ it Phil..." Dan whimpered, rolling onto his back and covering his dick with his hands innocently and pressing down. "I told you to call me Master! Bad dog." Phil said, glaring at Dan as he turned the boy over and gave him a harsh spank. Dan groaned, he needed release, and the carpet rubbing against his throbbing, rock hard member at each slap wasn't helping.

He decided to do something about it. He wiggled out of Phil's grasp, and quickly settled himself on Phil's lap, moving at lightning speed so Phil didn't have any time to react. He wiggled his arse around on Phil's crotch, watching as the older boy threw his head back and moaned, closing his he placed a hand over his mouth. Dan giggled innocently as he placed a hand on Phil's waist, and covered his mouth to look extra cute in case Phil opened his eyes. He rubbed his arse over Phil's pants quickly, moving in circles. Phil had been touching himself before, Dan had seen. It was obviously turning him on, so Dan used that to his advantage. He moved his bum quicker, and watched as Phil bit on his knuckles.

He pulled down Phil's pants and boxers in one quick move, easily slipping off him to take Phil's large, throbbing member into his mouth, loving the taste of Phil's precum. He swirled his tongue around, and bobbed his head until he felt Phil's tip hit the back of his throat. He had a basically non-existent gag reflex, so it was easy to take Phil all the way down his throat. He swallowed thickly, and began humming Muse songs as his fingers fondled Phil's balls, squeezing them, tugging them and flicking them around as he hollowed his cheeks, and pressed his fingers into the space right behind Phil's balls. A sensitive spot for all men.

Phil's fists were in his hair, tugging harshly as Dan pulled off. Phil growled, but it soon turned into a moan as Dan rammed himself down on Phil's member, his knees resting on either side of Phil on the sofa. "I'm close..." Phil ground out, moving a hand to Dan's hip as he bucked erratically into Dan's prostate. Dan screamed and pumped his member, desperately needing release. "We'll cum together, please Phil... I need to cum... Please..." Dan begged. Phil growled, and slipped off the cock ring easily, just as he came. They both cried out as Dan's cum sprayed over their chests, and even hit their faces, Phil's cum easily flowing out of Dan and trickling down his legs. "That... Was the most... Intense..." Dan trailed off, panting heavily as he tried to come down from his high.

Phil grunted as he slipped out of Dan, his cum pouring out now and pooling on the floor. "That was naughty... Very naughty... I was saving myself for tonight... But you just couldn't wait... Could you whore? You'll be getting punished tonight, bad doggy..." Phil whispered into Dan's ear, roughly shoving Dan onto the floor and zipping up his pants as he walked away. Dan just whimpered, and wondered what Phil could do. He moaned at the thought, and found himself hard again. He hadn't realised.

Phil had slipped the cock ring back on him sometime after he came.

**Yeah, so... This is the first part to a three part series. The bet series! This is all pure fucking smut guys. If you don't like gay smut, with kinks and toys, then please leave, cus this is all its going to be. I'm currently in the process of writing the final part, so the second one should be up in like ten minutes or so. **

**Remember R&R! Follow if you want more, and favourite if you think this story deserves it. :3 Bye guis!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan whimpered softly as he felt a but plug being pushed slowly into his arse again. Phil had gotten passed the doggy stage of their bet, and was onto toys. It was his second day with the plug in, and Phil knew how much it tortured him.

Dan whined and lifted his arse higher in the air, pressing his face into the bed sheets as he breathed in deeply, trying to relax himself. He wondered when Phil got so dirty. First, the dog kink, now, this? Phil had always been so innocent... Never swearing, hitting Dan jokingly at his dirty jokes. Dan would have never imagined pure angel Philly to be so utterly dirty in bed. He was a sex slut. Dan knew, because Phil came at least four times a day, and he always made Dan cum more, so he was turning Dan into one too. He found himself begging for more after each release, and almost always hard. But, maybe that was because of the vibrator, and other various toys that were either in him or on him.

Phil smirked, gaining the reaction he wanted for Dan. He had so much in mind, and Dan really had no idea. Phil pulled up Dan's hips roughly, and shoved him off the bed. "Go make me something to eat, pet. I'm starving." he ordered, flipping back onto the bed as he lied back and waited for Dan. "Oh, and be sure to put on your uniform, hun." he shouted, chuckling evilly as he palmed the small, growing bulge in his pants. He let out a moan as he heard Dan bustling about, obviously trying desperately to get his uniform on quick and easy, so it would be easier not to cum. Not that it mattered anyway, Phil's favourite cock ring was part of the uniform, though Dan was made to put it on last, just so he'd have to hold himself back.

Dan gasped slightly at Phil's words. Did he really have to put on his uniform? Phil was obviously teasing him... And it was obviously working. Dan sighed but began making Phil a sandwich, deciding to put his uniform on afterwards. He grabbed a plate, and decided to make another for himself, obviously stalling. Even if Phil only allowed Dan to eat from a bowl on the kitchen floor, it didn't matter. He would either get punished, or hand over his food to Phil. Either, Dan was fine with. He just wanted to hold off getting into that stupid outfit.

He wasted a lot of time, being picky about their sandwiches, cutting off the crusts, slicing them in half. He really didn't want to put on that stupid uniform made him wear, it was so embarrassing... He quickly got dressed, trying to get it over with as fast as he could, so he could get at least a little relief from the cock ring. That was the only good thing about it. Even though it constantly kept you on edge, for so long it was almost painful, it relieved Dan of having to hold it in himself, which actually took a lot of effort. If it wasn't for the cock ring, he's sure he'd be spurting his load all over the place at random times of the day. He'd be covered in his own cum, which Phil would probably find attractive.

Dan pulled self consciously at the tight, short skirt. It didn't even cover his bum, you could easily see his cheeks, and if he bent over, you'd get the full view. Phil had made him wear frilly undies at first, white ones that were often soaked in cum, but he soon lost the novelty, and told him to be naked underneath his uniform. You could even see his balls, the skirts was that short. He hated it, but Phil loved it.

He carried the tray with the sandwiches on it into 'their room' (as it had become, ever since the bet had started) and sat it down on the bedside table, making sure to bend over extra for Phil to see. He got a slight smack to the arse, though Dan knew it was out of appreciation, not punishment. Dan blushed and moved to stand at the end of the bed, pulling at his skirt and trying desperately to cover himself. The sight turned Phil on to no end. "Why are there two?" Phil asked, his eyes finally coming to rest on the tray as Dan whimpered a bit, his hands creating more friction than hiding anything.

Phil raised an eyebrow at the boy, and Dan whimpered again. "I-I made one for-for myself... M-master..." Dan whispered, blushing dark red as he pushed his hands down to the obvious bulge in his skirt. Phil smirked and eyed up Dan with lustful eyes. "Eat it then, pet..." he mumbled, petting the spot in between his legs, where Dan could sit. Dan bit his lip and grabbed the tray, resting it right next to Phil's hands. Phil sat up and leant back on his hands, his smirk ever growing as he watched Dan's French maid outfit ride up all the right places, exposing things Phil really wanted to see.

Phil growled lowly as he moved to prop himself up on the pillows, pulling Dan with him, and loving the sharp yelp it caused. Dan was just about to bite into his sandwich as he was grabbed around the waist and pulled harshly back until he was in Phil's lap. The older boy wrapped his arms securely around Dan, nibbling gently on his sensitive neck, and watching the boy lick his lips. Phil knew how much of a weak spot his neck was to Dan, he was immediately turned on if anyone ever touched it. It was weird, but he always managed to avoid it, unless Phil was involved.

"Please Master..." Dan whimpered, rolling his hips back on Phil's and gasping as the butt plug inside him began to move with every little wiggle Dan gave to Phil's lap. He let out a loud moan, and sped up his movements. He was sure if it wasn't for the cock ring, he'd have came by now.

"That's it, beg... Beg for your master..." Phil growled, giving Dan's ear some attention as his hand moved from his waist to his skirt, resting gently on top of it, not touching Dan's large bulge. Phil was having so much fun... Even if Dan didn't beg, Phil would still give everything to him. He did still have an innocent side.

"Please master... Please oh god master I'm begging... I need you inside me... I need to cum at least, please, please I /need/ you... I'll do anything..." Dan begged, moaning a little as he wildly rolled his hips, the butt plug easily pressing against his prostate. Phil smirked and slipped his hand inside Dan's skirt, stroking his member fast as he sucked roughly on his neck, leaving marks that meant Dan /was his/. Phil growled in frustration and pushed Dan forward onto his hands and knees, the sandwich long forgotten as he grabbed the butt plug inside Dan, and began moving it out.

"Lube or no?" Phil asked as he slipped the toy out. Dan whimpered, and whispered a small "Lube please..." Phil smirked, and moved round to place his member in front of Dan's face. At first, the boy didn't realise, seeing as his eyes were so tightly closed, but soon, Phil was smacking his face with his balls and pressing the tip to Dan's lips.

"Suck. No lube, you didn't say master..." Phil ordered, pushing his hips forward and grinding against Dan's face. Dan whimpered, but obediently opened his mouth, immediately taking Phil all the way down his throat and humming loudly. He hollowed his cheeks and ran his tongue on the underside of Phil's pulsating member. All this was turning Dan on seriously, and he wished he could get something for himself, so he just squeezed his legs together repeatedly and moaned, moving a hand to play with Phil's balls. "Don't" Phil ordered, slapping Dan's hand away, and pulling out of Dan's mouth. "You're getting me wet, not trying to make me cum." he growled, flipping Dan around and ramming into him without warning.

"Fuck..." Phil moaned, instantly bucking his hips forward. He didn't worry about the pain, Dan had had a butt plug in him, so he was about as prepared as he could be. Phil pounded into Dan's tight, warm arse, loving the feel of it. Dan was still so tight... Phil had fucked him repeatedly, yet Dan always seemed to come back tighter than before. They both moaned loudly as Phil gripped Dan's hips tightly, digging his nails into the exposed flesh. He was now very, very grateful for the low cut material. It made it easier to get to Dan's skin, without having to undress him.

"Philllllll..." Dan moaned over and over, his hands clenching and fisting the sheets as he rocked back and froth with every thrust. He bit his lip and whined loudly, a hand reaching behind himself to grab Phil's hair and pull him closer. Phil groaned and began kissing up Dan's spine, sending shivers down it. He wrapped a hand around Dan and began pumping in time, slipping the cock ring off Dan as he rammed into Dan's prostate. Dan screamed out and sprayed hot cum over the sheets and his chest, the white liquid stopping just at his collarbone.

Phil groaned as he pulled out of Dan, and flipped the boy onto his back, quickly crawling to one side of his face, and slapping Dan's face with his member. "Suck. This time to cum..." He ordered, pushing his tip impatiently against Dan's lips. The younger boy opened his mouth easily to let Phil in, way, way down his throat as usual. This time, he immediately went to grab Phil's balls and play with them a bit, squeezing them like you would a cow's udder. Phil moaned loudly and grabbed Dan's hair viciously, as he began to forcefully fuck his face, not caring that Dan's eyes were watering a little.

Dan still did everything he could to make Phil feel the most pleasure, even though Phil was all the way down his throat half the time. Dan hummed, and began moving his finger to the spot right behind Phil's balls, pressing down gently and moving his fingers in circles. Phil came immediately, his thick, hot cum running straight down Dan's throat, and filling his mouth as Phil pulled put to spray his seed all over Dan's pretty face.

"Fuck... Dan..." he screamed, bucking his hips a little and squirting his cum everywhere he could. Once he was done, he panted heavily, and looked down at Dan, who was in a similar state. Ragged breathing, flushed red face, sweat and cum sticking his hair down to his forehead.

Phil jumped off the bed and pulled his pants up easily, walking to the door before looking at Dan. "Don't wipe that off, leave it to dry. Put the butt plug back in, don't use the cock ring. And, you can eat my sandwich if you'd like... You're going your energy for later anyway..." Phil ordered, slipping from the room as he chuckled evilly. Dan was so in for it later.

**So. Second part. This was so incredibly long. It took me like an hour to get it done. D: But, this was like my favourite thing ever. It was seriously too much fun to write. ^_^ Another thing! I do not own Dan or Phil. I do not claim Phan is real. This is all pure fiction (Well, I hope it isn't, but hey. If they don't want to get together and have kinky smutty timez, we can't force them to. XD)**

**Remember to R&R, follow if you want more, and favourite if you think my story deserves it. :3**


	3. Chapter 3 (END!)

**So. Here's part 3... A lot later than expected. I did so much RP though... I lost all my inspiration .-. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. BEWARE. THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME PLOT D:**

Dan wished it wasn't the last day of the bet. Both because he never wanted the bet to end, and because he knew Phil would bring out everything for this. Not that he hadn't already, he'd just be using them all at the same time.

Which kind of frightened Dan, if he was perfectly honest, and he was. He didn't know what Phil would do, and that's what worried him most. He knew it'd be both the best and worst experience in his life, which made it perfect. He always loved a bit of thrill.

This experience had confused him so much, what exactly was he to Phil? A lover? A boyfriend? A friend? Or was he as low as a toy Phil would sometimes use and play with?

He wanted to be something more to Phil, really. He loved him, and had said so to the older boy many times mid-orgasm. Phil had never said it back, though, and that worried Dan. He loved Phil, he knew he did. Phil knew he did. Did Phil not love him back?

That was a scary thought. How could Phil not love him after all this? After all, Phil was the one who won the bet and started this whole... Thing, whatever it was.

Dan was sitting on the loungeroom sofa, naked as Phil had ordered. He was beginning to worry that Phil only thought of him as a toy, when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his torso from behind.

"Hey sexy... You ready for the best experience of your life?" Phil whispered into his ear. Dan shivered as the warm air hit his ear, and travelled down his neck.

"Y-yes master..." Dan stuttered, his heart racing as Phil's arms wound around his neck, and his lips began kissing along his jaw.

Phil paused for a moment, before tilting Dan's head, and capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Call me Phil today..." he whispered, pulling away, moving around in front of Dan, and offering his hand.

Dan stared at it for a moment, wondering what was going on, before gently taking it. Phil pulled him up quickly, and Dan let out a little yelp. the sudden movement had surprised him.

"What's with you today?" He asked quietly, searching Phil's eyes for lust, or deception. Anything off really. He didn't find anything, just affection, happiness and... Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Phil frowned, unsure what Dan was talking about.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking slow steps backwards, leading them to 'their' bedroom.

"I mean, before, you would have punished me if I called you Phil. You would have gotten really mad. But, today you've specifically asked me to. And now, you keep touching me softly, like I might break if you held me too hard. And that kiss... In this entire bet, you've never once kissed me. And there's something in your eyes. Phil..." He trailed off, averting his eyes to the ground and blushing "Sorry... I'm overthinking things..." he mumbled, feeling stupid.

Phil sighed, and pulled Dan close, connecting their lips softly and moaning. It felt good to kiss Dan, it felt really, really good. Dan pushed him away, tears in his eyes as he looked at the ground again. He kept his hands against Phil's chest, so he couldn't try to move in again.

"Don't..." He whispered, biting his lip. "Don't Phil..." he repeated, hiding his face behind his bangs.

"Why not?" Phil asked, frowning, and trying again to connect their lips. He didn't understand what was going on. He thought Dan wanted him. Otherwise, wouldn't he have called the police when Phil first touched him?

"I need to know..." Dan mumbled, his eyes flickering up to Phil. "Before we do anything... Am I just a toy to you? Are you just using me? Or do you actually feel something for me?" He asked, hoping that he really did mean something to Phil. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he was just a toy. He would accept it, if it meant getting to be with Phil. That didn't mean it wouldn't break him to do it.

"You still have to do whatever I say. I won the bet." Phil replied, his expression hidden by his hair.

"But Phil-"

"No Buts."

"I could call the police."

"Call the police then,"

"...You're a bastard."

"You still love me."

"But do you love me?"

"...Come on, Dan." Phil mumbled, ending the conversation, and roughly dragging Dan into the bedroom. He pushed him lightly onto the bed, and closed the door, locking it after. "Today, you are going to cum as many times as you can. Until you run dry, or pass out." he ordered, grabbing a chair, and sitting it in front of the bed so he could see Dan perfectly. "You can use my toys," he said, nodding his head to the three boxes he'd piled onto the bedside table, "Or just your hand. If you're a good boy, I might help you out, but only if you put on a good show."

Dan's eyes widened, but he quickly spread his legs, hooking his feet either side of the matress as his left hand slid down his body, and in between his legs. He stroked himself slowly, teasing both himself and Phil. He let out a small moan, and stared at Phil lustfully, moving his other hand to toy with his nipples.

"Phil..." he moaned, "Oh... So good Philly... You do it so good..." he whispered, speeding up his hand and moaning louder. He closed his eyes for a moment, pretending that Phil's hands were doing it all to him. "Fuck... So... Good... Gonna cum soon... God Phil... Just... Like that..." he moaned, dirty words spilling from his mouth as he continued to stroke himself.

"Such a little slut..." Phil mumbled, his hand moving to his own bulge, rubbing it slowly as he watched Dan become undone in front of him. He slipped a hand into his trousers, palming himself through his boxers, and moaning a little as Dan spurted his load all over his hand, and up his chest with a cry of "Phil!".

"That's right..." Dan mumbled, "I'm a little slut... I'm such a whore... I'm always begging for your big cock to fill me up... "

Phil smirked. That's right, Dan was his little slut, always begging and ready for him, his cock dripping and his arse just begging to be fucked, raw and hard.

Dan moved over, and grabbed a dildo out of the box slowly, stalling so he could catch his breath. Once it was out of the box, Dan smiled innocently at Phil, stroking the toy lightly, and bringing it to his mouth. He let out a slutty moan and poked his tongue out to ever-so-lightly run it along the tip of the toy.

"Mm, I wish this was you Phil, so, so much..." Dan mumbled, moaning again as he took the toy whole into his mouth, bobbing his head as he began stroking himself again. "Oh... so good! A-ah! Phiiiiil..." he moaned, letting the toy fall from his mouth as he panted and became hard again. He moved the toy next to him, laying it down to use later as he moved his other hand to cup his balls.

"Ugh... Fuck Dan you're so hot..." Phil mumbled, pulling down his trousers and boxers in one swift movement.

"So good Philly! I can't... can't take it! So good... Please Phil... I need you to touch me!" Dan exclaimed, letting out a string of shameless, slutty moans as he moved a finger to tease his entrance. "S-So good Phil... I need you... Gonna cum...!" he mumbled, moaning loudly as he moved his hand faster, bucking his hips and cumming all over his hand and chest again. "Fuck. Please Phil! Don't make me run dry! I can't do it I need you inside me!" he begged, still stroking himself, and fondling his balls as the teasing finger slipped inside him.

Phil bit his lip, and began to stroke himself fast and hard, moaning Dan's name as his eyes were unable to move from the scene in front of him. "So hot Dan..." He mumbled, moaning Dan's name as he came all over his hand. "Fine... When I've cum twice more, I'll fuck you, hard and fast, then, I'll cum deep inside you while you cum all over our chests..." Phil said, panting a little as he looked at Dan with lust filled eyes. He wasn't going to make it easy, Dan was going to have to put on a darn good show to get Phil to cum twice more.

Dan nodded excitedly as he began to thrust his finger inside himself, quickly adding a second and third. He yelled out dirty things to Phil, explaining in detail all the times he's fucked guys, had wet dreams, and how many times he's masturbated to the sound of Phil having sex with some random he picked up. He sped up both his hands, moaning Phil's name over and over as he brushed against his prostate, shouting as he came _again._

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, "So good Phil!" He moaned loudly, panting as he removed his hands from his body, the one that had just been inside him, grabbing the toy, and the one covered in his own cum moving to his mouth. He ran his tongue slowly over his fingers, cleaning them and tasting himself. "You want to taste me too, Philly..." Dan mumbled, moaning a little as he sucked a finger into his mouth. "Don't you?" he whispered, holding out his hand for Phil and staring at him lustfully.

Phil bit his lip, and slowly moved onto the bed, gently grabbing Dan's hand, and hesitantly sticking his tongue out, before running it over his fingers. He moaned softly as he tasted Dan, resting on his knees as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth.

"Mm... You taste so good..." Phil hummed, licking Dan's hand clean, before moving to Dan's chest, which was almost covered in his cum by now. Dan gasped softly, and felt his cock twitch as Phil began licking his chest clean, his tongue collecting all the mess, and teasing Dan to know end. Phil moved to straddle Dan, his hands resting on his smooth waist as his tongue circledone of Dan's nipples.

"You still have to make me cum two more times..." Phil mumbled, smirking up at Dan, before he took Dan's nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, before he nipped it gently. Dan arched his back, and let out a long, low moan, tangling his fingers into Phil's dark locks as he felt himself getting rapidly turned on again. He wriggled his legs, trying to hide it as he blushed, wanting too look as innocent as possible for Phil.

"I can't Phil... I can't it feels so good... I can't take it..." He panted, bucking his hips a little into nothing, and pretending to be embarrassed, knowing Phil liked that. Phil smirked, one of his hands moving down to grip Dan's cum-covered hard-on. He gave it a small squeeze, moving his hand a little to tease Dan, making the younger moan. "Oh god! Please Phil I can't take it! Its too much... S-s-so good..." he whined, bucking his hips as Phil bit gently on his nipple again.

Dan moaned loudly as Phil moved to the other nipple, doing the same to it for a while as his hand gripped him properly, and began to pump him fast. Dan nearly screamed from pleasure, bucking his hips wildly and arching his back. Phil made him feel so good, he couldn't help it.

"Please... I can't cum anymore..." Dan begged, biting his lip as another orgasm ripped through his bod, and he was squirting weakly into Phil's hand. "Please... Fuck me Phil... I need you inside me... Please I can't take it..." He whined, as Phil stilled his hand.

"I think you're about to run out..." He teased, smirking as he moved to kiss Dan's neck. Dan squirmed, and flipped them over quickly, moving down Phil's body, yanking down his trousers and boxers in one swift movement. _Just two more..._ He told himself, before taking Phil into his mouth and all the way down his throat. _Just two more, then sex, and then it'll all be over..._ He told himself, gagging a little as he bobbed his head quickly, twirling his tongue over Phil's tip when he went up, making the older boy moan. But, did he want this to end? What happens after sex? Did it all end? Would the start a relationship? Would it just be sex? All those questions eventually ended up bringing him to the biggest question of all. _Does Phil even love me back?_

He had no time to think, because soon, Phil was bucking his hips wildly, moaning his name while he tugged on Dan's hair, and cumming deep in his throat. Dan swallowed obediently, before Phil flipped them over, and grabbed the tail/butt plug and fake ears.

"That was naughty..."He growled into Dan's ear, before ramming the butt plug into him and turning it on, making Dan scream.

"Fuck! Phil! Where do you even buy these toys?" He asked, panting harshly as he became hard _again_. He felt kind of sick, his vision blurry and his dick aching. He can't take anymore, he's going to pass out soon. "Please... Phil I'm gonna pass out..." He whined as Phil placed the ears on him, and crawled onto his lap. Phil smirked, rubbing his bare arse against Dan's tip, making him groan.

"Just a little more Danny..." He mumbled, before pushing Dan's tip inside himself and groaning softly. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this..." He panted, going down even further on Dan, making the younger boy let out a surprised moan.

What was Phil even talking about? If he had wanted it before, then why not get Dan to fuck him? This was the first time he'd seen Phil taking, and was surprised that Phil barely even winced.

"I stretched myself this morning..." Phil mumbled, winking at Dan and grinning.

Dan grinned as well, his head falling back as he moved so he was fully inside Phil. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips, and grabbing Phil's waist. He felt so... weak and out of breath. The toy inside him was buzzing against his prostate, and Phil was _moving. _God, he was moving. Dan felt so good, yet so dizzy and exhausted. His body was overworked, and his vision was really blurry now.

Phil moved faster at the look on Dan's face, moving a hand to stroke himself as he bounced. Dan looked about ready to pass out, so Phil had to end this quickly. He placed his hands on Dan's chest to steady himself as he searched for his prostate, moving faster and harder, moaning loudly as Dan's tip brushed against his sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck... DAN!" he yelled, feeling the pleasure wash over him as he spurted his load all over their chests. He kept bouncing, riding out the waves of pleasure and moaning Dan's name repeatedly.

Dan groaned, bucking his hips one last time as Phil covered their chests, spilling his seed deep inside Phil. He panted, his vision slowly turning black as his eyes fluttered closed. Phil rolled off him, and cuddled him close, not caring about the mess.

The last thing Dan heard before he blacked out, was a quiet "I love you, too..." from a voice that sounded like Phil's. He smiled, before passing out, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Phil loved him.

He was so glad he lost the bet in the first place.

_I love you._

**OMG WAHT. She's finally finished this series? And it has some plot? But she promised all smut!**

**I know guys, I know. It wasn't even fucking planned, like, seriously. But, hey. Its mostly smut, and I'm pretty proud of this series. So. Yah.**

**Remember to R&R (read and review), follow if you want more, and favourite if you enjoyed this series!**

**BYE GUYS! ^_^**


End file.
